


Reunion

by warchiefsylvanas



Series: Moments in Suramar [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Holy Shit We're Alive Sex, I Will Make Other People Ship This Too Or So Help Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, slight angst, the author regrets shipping a rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warchiefsylvanas/pseuds/warchiefsylvanas
Summary: After her exile and rescue, Thalyssra waits in Shal'Aran for the return of her outlander ally. Instead, she gets an unexpected, but welcome, new arrival.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend  
> you know who you are  
> still your fault  
> -  
> unbeta'd, any mistakes are wholly mine  
> -  
> this is set at the very start of the Suramar quest chain so both Thalyssra and Valtrois are in their Nightfallen states

It was quiet in Shal'Aran. Thalyssra stood against the low stone rail that ran along the inner edge of the upper terrace, thinking. It had been a day of trials, yet here she stood in relative safety, the leader of a new rebellion. Footsteps crunched the grass outside, pulling her from her thoughts. Someone was coming and it didn't sound like the shambling footfalls of a passing Withered.

Instead of the outlander she'd expected, she saw the light at the cave entrance cast the shadow of a rail thin figure walking slowly but steadily in. The figure, a fellow exile to be sure, took a few more steps in until the two were face to face; Thalyssra cautiously keeping her post near the steps to the lower level and the other elf stopping as if struck. Now that she could see the new arrival, she realized that, although Nightfallen, she walked and held herself with the airs of a noble. After a beat of silence, the other elf took a half step forward. 

“Your outlander sent me here,” she said and Thalyssra recognized her voice with a jolt.

“Valtrois,” Thalyssra breathed, stepping from her post at the steps. “You escaped?” Her heart felt like it was intent on beating out of her chest. One rebel, she knew, had likely escaped death with his telemancy, but she hadn't dared to hope that others had fared so well.

Valtrois' gaze lowered to take in the rest of Thalyssra and she was suddenly keenly aware of how terrible she looked. The dark robes she'd worn on the night of the failed rebellion had been shredded, torn away entirely in some places, by the Withered, not to mention the bandages around her side that the outlander had given her. Not that Valtrois herself was in a much better state; Thalyssra had never seen her look so ragged or tired.

“A bit easier than you,” Valtrois said, meeting her eyes again and stepping a little closer. “Your side...”

“Melandrus.” Thalyssra nearly spat his name. The pain of her wound was only starting to fade and the rage of betrayal was still very fresh. “He is to blame for the ambush as well, I expect.”

They were within feet of each other now. Thalyssra closed the distance, leaning her forehead against Valtrois' as she slid her thin arms around the other elf's shoulders. She could feel Valtrois relax. Despite her exhaustion and the hunger that gnawed at the back of her mind, Thalyssra felt more at ease than she had in days. 

“What now?” Valtrois asked. She pressed closer and Thalyssra felt her arms circle her waist.

“We rebuild,” Thalyssra answered, trying to sound more confident than she felt. “The outlanders will help. If we can stave off withering long enough...”

“I will not watch you starve,” Valtrois cut in, pulling back. Thalyssra felt a rush of fondness at the burning intensity in Valtrois' look. 

“I have no intention of doing that.” Thalyssra cupped Valtrois' sunken cheek, running her thumb over her her skin. “We will have help. The outlanders will not let us fall to the Legion.”

Valtrois' eyes closed and she leaned her head against Thalyssra's shoulder. A silence fell as they stood, intertwined, in the stillness of the cave. Thalyssra ran her bony fingers through Valtrois' hair, smiling faintly at the hum of enjoyment that came from the other elf.

“I feared they had killed you,” Valtrois said at last, her arms tightening around Thalyssra. “Never make me think that again.”

Thalyssra's smile faded. If Valtrois had thought her dead, any surviving rebels would share the same opinion. She pressed her lips to Valtrois' head, holding her close in turn, despite the twinge of pain in her side. 

“I will do my best not to, Dalah'surfal,” Thalyssra said quietly. She felt Valtrois smile against her shoulder. “I am sorry.”

“You are here, though,” Valtrois said, pulling back to look Thalyssra in the eyes. The heat hadn't left her stare and it made something stir in Thalyssra. “We're both here.”

For a moment, there was stillness, then Valtrois tugged at Thalyssra's shoulders and leaned in, lips parting for a kiss. Thalyssra let herself be pulled closer and pressed her lips to Valtrois'. There was a hunger to her kiss that surprised Thalyssra. Immediately, she felt Valtrois move against her, her hands sliding along Thalyssra's sides, although careful to avoid the bandages. 

“The outlander?” Thalyssra murmured between kisses.

“Occupied with elementals,” came Valtrois' answer. “It should take some time.”

Thalyssra certainly hoped it would. She kissed Valtrois more greedily, letting her hands roam up her back until she found the clasp of her shirt. As she undid it, she heard the sigh from Valtrois and felt her hands move a little more insistently. One slipped beneath Thalyssra's top, palming her breast. Thalyssra stifled her moan and takes a step back, pulling away Valtrois' shirt as she moves. She saw a glint of disappointment cross Valtrois' face and she shook her head. 

“Down the stairs a little,” she explained as she reached for Valtrois' hand. “At least then we could hear someone coming first.”

“Or they could hear us,” Valtrois retorted but she followed Thalyssra halfway down the stone steps regardless. 

Valtrois sat on a wide step, leaning back on her elbows and gave Thalyssra a smirk that made heat pool in her gut. She knelt between Valtrois' legs, tracing her way up her side. A part of her was afraid at how she could see every rib and how fragile she felt under Thalyssra's fingertips. Instead of hesitating, though, Thalyssra surged forward, kissing her way up to Valtrois' breasts. 

Valtrois gave a soft whine, arching her back as Thalyssra swirled her tongue around her hardening nipple. Thalyssra slid an arm under her, pulling her close. It had the added benefit of lining Valtrois' crotch directly with Thalyssra's stomach, something the other elf seemed keenly aware of. She rolled her hips, breath hitching as Thalyssra began to roll and pinch her other nipple while mouthing at the first. Thalyssra waited until she had to stifle her growing moans with her hand to start kissing her way downwards, pausing at the places she knew from experience were sensitive. 

The muffled, needy whines coming from Valtrois urged her on as she licked down her side, enjoying the shudder and huffed laugh that came in return. When she reached the hem of Valtrois' loincloth, she lowered herself by a stair and looked up at the elf panting above her. Their eyes met and Thalyssra tapped the buckles of her belt. 

“May I?” she asked, tracing a fingertip along the last bit of exposed stomach. 

“Please,” Valtrois groaned, her hips twitching upwards. 

Thalyssra quickly undid the buckles, unwinding the belt wrapped double around Valtrois' waist. She slid the loincloth down, pulling her underwear down with it. Without being prompted, Valtrois spread her legs, nudging Thalyssra closer with her heel. Hiding a smile, Thalyssra lowered herself another stair, lifting one of Valtrois' legs over her shoulder. 

As she'd expected, Valtrois was soaking and, in the absence of Thalyssra's stomach to grind on, she kept arcing her hips in search of something, anything. When Thalyssra began kissing her way up Valtrois' inner thigh, she felt thin fingers snake into her hair, urging her on. Normally, she would've resisted and teased her until she was begging. Today, though, their time was limited. 

“Thalyssra.” The way Valtrois moaned her name as she tugged her hair made Thalyssra cave even faster. “Thalyssra, come on...”

“If you insist.” Thalyssra kissed her outer lips before licking her way between them, relishing in Valtrois' drawn out moan and the way her hips twitched upwards. 

Setting a rapid pace, she began swirling her tongue over Valtrois' clit as her free hand started to trace the most delicate patterns on her inner thigh. As Valtrois' moans grew louder and more desperate, she broke off, licking downwards towards her entrance. The groan of frustration from above her echoed in the cave. 

“Shh,” Thalyssra muttered, sparing a brief, teasing glance to the panting, twitching Valtrois. “Don't want the outlander to find you like this, do you?”

The look Valtrois gave in return warned of retaliation later but Thalyssra just felt the growing heat between her own legs intensify. It took a great deal of self discipline not to slide a hand down her own underwear. Instead, she gave in to the continued tugs at her hair and lowered her mouth around Valtrois' clit once again. 

“More,” Valtrois groaned. She was beginning to unravel; her hips followed Thalyssra's mouth at every pause and it seemed she couldn't quite stop herself from grinding them when Thalyssra found just the right pattern and intensity. 

Thalyssra trailed her fingers from Valtrois' thigh to her entrance, sliding one, and then two, in with ease. She started with quick, shallow thrusts until the other elf was grinding relentlessly against her hand and mouth. From experience, Thalyssra knew her release was close. She reached up with her other hand, finding Valtrois' hard nipple and rolling it between her fingers. 

“Gods, Thalyssra, yes,” Valtrois gasped out, giving a long, hastily muffled moan. 

Thalyssra felt her walls clench repeatedly around her fingers and she stilled her mouth, letting Valtrois ride out her orgasm on her hand. When she finally stilled, chest heaving, Thalyssra slowly slid her fingers out. After making sure Valtrois was watching, she slowly licked her fingers, putting on a show as she cleaned them. 

A low groan came from Valtrois and Thalyssra was surprised at how rapidly she sat up and dragged her down for a heated kiss. Thalyssra let herself be rolled over, spreading her legs to allow one of Valtrois' thighs between them. She finally gave herself over to the mounting heat and tension, grinding unabashedly. 

“Oh no,” Valtrois murmured as she slid her thigh out from between Thalyssra's legs. “You're not getting off that quickly.”

Thalyssra only groaned in response, trying and failing to press against something solid. Valtrois sucked at her neck, biting hard enough that Thalyssra resigned herself to a bruise. In return, she ran her fingers through Valtrois' long hair, twisting her fingers to give a firm tug.

Valtrois moaned. Thalyssra felt her hands slip beneath her top, tugging at it until she raised her arms for it to slide off. As soon as her breasts were exposed, Valtrois slid further down, straddling Thalyssra's thighs as she took a nipple into her mouth. Thalyssra flattened the back of her hand over her mouth, arching into the sensation in search of greater intensity. Instead, to her mild disappointment, Valtrois left her breast, licking a stripe across her chest towards her other side. 

When she started to graze the other nipple with her tongue, she reached for the other, starting to slowly circle it with her thumb. It was just enough sensation to send Thalyssra's arousal spiking but not nearly intense enough to curb her mounting frustration. She could feel the throbbing between her legs and she itched to touch herself but when she slid a hand down, it met with Valtrois' hip instead. 

“Not yet,” Valtrois teased, giving her nipples a particularly solid pinch. 

“Valtrois,” Thalyssra begged, too far gone to be ashamed of how desperate she sounded. “Please...”

“Please what, Thalyssra?” Valtrois had a sly smirk as she lifted her head from Thalyssra's chest. “Use your words.”

“Gods, please, just-...” Thalyssra ground her hips upwards, bodily lifting Valtrois as she smirked above her.

What she wasn't prepared for was Valtrois pressing in close, until their bodies met at the hips and chest. She whimpered as Valtrois ran her tongue along her long ear and whispered in a low tone. 

“What do you want, Thalyssra?” The way Valtrois said her name sent a shiver of pure lust down Thalyssra's spine.

“Nnh, please, just fuck me,” she gasped out. The throbbing between her legs was nearing the point of discomfort. 

Valtrois seemed to sense this. To Thalyssra's relief, she started to slide her way down, kissing her breasts and her stomach as she went. When she reached Thalyssra's pants, she tugged at the waistband until, between the two of them, they were wiggled off and dropped somewhere behind. Briefly, the two made eye contact as Thalyssra let her legs fall open wide. She could feel herself dripping as Valtrois slid down a step to put her face at her crotch level.

When she finally felt Valtrois' tongue lick up her slit, she bit her hand to keep the moan from escaping, and when two fingers slid into her, she couldn't quite keep quiet. It was a fast, desperate pace that Valtrois set but Thalyssra met her at her thrusts, rocking her hips side to side. Her breathing soon came in pants and her hands scrambled to find something solid to grip onto. The solid rock of the stairs gave her the centering she needed as she felt herself reach the tipping point. 

Thalyssra's muffling hand was pulled aside, replaced with Valtrois' lips that swallowed the loud moan that escaped her as she came hard. She felt Valtrois' fingers slide out of her as she climbed up Thalyssra to lay half on and half beside her. They stayed like that for a minute before Thalyssra reluctantly nudged Valtrois. 

“We have to look presentable when the outlander returns,” she reminded her. Despite her words, she still felt the loss of Valtrois' warmth keenly as they stood.

-

“I don't know what you see in them,” Valtrois said as they climbed the stairs a few minutes later, now dressed. “I had to instruct them on the simplest parts of leyline repair. Not to mention they-”

“We cannot all be experts in them,” Thalyssra interrupted, although her voice was gentle. She could hear footsteps, the heavy footfalls of the outlander, heading towards the entrance. “We found a ley map below us. I would like you to see what you can learn from it.”

The shadow of the outlander grew clearer as they began to round the bend of the tunnel. Valtrois' ears twitched back and Thalyssra had to restrain a smile. 

“...and bring the outlander with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> lore notes because i am a lore nerd:  
> -Dalah'surfal means My Beloved (or some variation of that) in Darnassian. Shal'dorei, by Blizz's statements, speak a very archaic offshoot of it, so by several stretches it works. Shoutout to my guildie for reminding me of the word, too.  
> -Absolutely nothing I found explicitly stated Valtrois' participation in the failed defense of Suramar's barrier shield before Elisande brought it down but Thalyssra clearly trusts her so it makes sense to me.  
> -Nightfallen clothing is very hard to figure out. Is that a loincloth? Weird pants? Who knows? (Probably not Blizzard.)  
> -The quote it ends on is spoken ingame by Thalyssra as You the Outlander arrive in Shal'Aran after sending Valtrois there. 
> 
> thanks for all your kind comments and kudos on the last fic, too, it was super encouraging to a first time smutter
> 
> there will (probably) be more fics coming soon(tm)
> 
> feel free to comment here! i am also warchiefsylvanas on tumblr


End file.
